pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake (Elite Four Member)
Drake returns in Pokemon Reset Bloodlines, remaining a Member of the Hoenn Elite Four. He strongly believes in living with the consequences of your actions. Drake has always wanted to battle Latios and Latias. Mega Stones: '''Salamencite History In his youth, Drake enlisted in the Hoenn Navy during the Trainer-Ranger war. He gained the rank of Captain after his commanding officer was killed and as the second-in command, received his predecessor's Key Stone. During his time in the military, he once sunk a ranger ship with a single Hyper Beam from his Salamence and has regretted it for his entire life. During his tour, his mother passed away and Drake never forgave himself. After returning from war, Drake visited Alto Mare for a while and then had a discussion with his brother and decided to become a member of the Hoenn Elite Four. He has held that position for thirty-five years. Drake was once offered the position of Admiral, but turned it down because he felt he had too much blood on his hands. Drake returned to Alto Mare with his grand-niece Michelle to take part in a local tournament as an opponent for the winner. He was asleep, having a dream about a battle from his time in the war. Michelle wakes him up to tell him he had a video call with his friend Moore, the current Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town. They chat about how Phoebe recently gained an Elite Four position before the topic shifts to Flannery. Moore plans to retire from his position and appoint Flannery as his successor. The call ends and an hour later, Drake's ship arrives in Alto Mare. Drake and Michelle get on a gondola piloted by a man named Ross and discuss the tournament that Drake will be the guest of honor for. While Michelle explores the city, Drake visits Lorenzo. They discuss Bianca and Michelle, and Lorenzo offers to take everyone out for pizza. Drake agrees to think about it. Drake watches the tournament and is disappointed his grand-niece was defeated, but when it comes time to fight the winner, Neesha, he thoroughly thrashes her. Michelle invites Neesha to the pizza restaurant with them and they and Bianca have a conversation about how Neesha got so strong. Meanwhile with Drake and Lorenzo, they have a discussion about whether or not Drake should retire. He insists that he can still keep up with the younger trainers and then Lorenzo asks if he misses the Navy. Drake tells him that absolutely does not and that he's had enough of killing. Drake tells Lorenzo that he doesn't regret his decision to join the Elite Four and wonders if there's anything else that he could accomplish before his death. After Bianca and Michelle's complete defeat at the hands of Hunter J, Drake arrives at the last minute to save them, having been delayed by restraining her defeated subordinates. He engages Hunter J and the two are evenly matched before Latios and Latias intervene and Drake activates his Key Stone and Mega Evolves his Salamence. Hunter J is forced to retreat and upon seeing the Eon Duo, Drake decides not to challenge them to a battle. Drake agrees to give Neesha a lift back to Kanto and they say their goodbyes to Lorenzo and Bianca before departing. Michelle apologizes for trying to tackle Hunter J on her own and Drake lectures her on her actions. Michelle then asks him why he didn't use Mega Evolution against Neesha, and he explains how he got his Key Stone and what happened with his mother. Pokemon Altaria '''Moves: * Aerial Ace * Cotton Guard * Dragon Pulse Dragalge Moves: * Sludge Wave * Dragon Pulse * Thunderbolt Salamence Ability: '''Intimidate '''Hold Item: '''Salamencite '''Moves: * Iron head * Zen Headbutt * Thunder Fang * Dragon Rush * Dragon Tail * Hyper Beam Flygon Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Flamethrower * Boomburst * Screech * Dragon Pulse Haxorus Moves: * Dragon Claw * X-Scissor * Shadow Claw * Dragon Tail Kingdra Family Category:Characters Category:Elite Four Members Category:Type Specialists Category:Soldiers